prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
October 3, 2019 NXT UK results
| image = WWE NXT UK Logo2.png | promotion = WWE | date = October 3, 2019 | venue = Motorpoint Arena | city = Cardiff, Wales | trans = Taped | sender = WWE Network | rating = | site = NXT UK results #62 | special = | previous = September 25 | next = October 10 }} The was a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's NXT UK brand which aired on the WWE Network on October 3, 2019. Summary Piper Niven encountered an extremely tough opponent in Isla Dawn during this week’s NXT UK, and the bout was highlighted by The White Witch’s awesome display of power when she hoisted up her foe and hurled her backward into the canvas. Nevertheless, Niven delivered an earth-shattering headbutt in the final moment, paving the way for her victory with the Michinoku Driver. In the wake of the triumph, however, Niven suffered a sneak attack by Jinny and Jazzy Gabert during a backstage interview. After a frustrated Ilja Dragunov revealed that he was not medically cleared to compete, Alexander Wolfe appeared on the scene and to volunteer himself to take the Moscow competitor’s place against Saxon Huxley. In the process, he also suggested that Dragunov should think about the future. In the subsequent contest, Wolfe represented Imperium with vigor and put Huxley away with a German suplex into the powerbomb. Jack Starz never made it to his scheduled match against Mike Bird, as Gallus’ Wolfgang and Mark Coffey dragged the beaten down competitor through the curtain while his music was playing. After getting the attention of the WWE Universe, the Scottish faction turned their attention to Bird, calling out “the Godfather of the Welsh wrestling scene” for training NXT Tag Team Champions Mark Andrews & Flash Morgan Webster. Wolfgang & Andrews followed up their words with a 2-on-1 assault on their target, triggering Andrews & Webster to the ring in his defense. But as they charged, the titleholders did not notice Joe Coffey hot on their tail. The Iron King took out The Modfather from behind before he got to the ring and opened the door for the destructive faction to lay waste to both NXT Tag Team Champions. After making a heroic return from an injury that lasted more than 320 days, Tegan Nox was given the opportunity to prove herself in a non-title match against NXT UK Champion Kay Lee Ray. Early in the contest, though, Nox tweaked the same knee that she previously injured, a misfortune that was destined to plague her throughout the match. In the knockdown drag-out slugfest that followed, Nox heroically fought on against the ruthless titleholder with the heart of a lion, matching her opponent’s vicious offense with everything she had and scoring several near-falls. The last of those fall attempts came after she hit the Shiniest Wizard, a maneuver which Ray only survived because she had the presence of mind to hook her foot on the ropes. Nox would not get another opportunity. For moments later, she accidently kicked the ring post, and Ray capitalized on the mistake with the widow’s peak before driving Nox’s face into the canvas for the three-count. Results ; ; *Dark Match: The Hunt (Wild Boar & Primate) defeated A-Kid & Jack Starz *Piper Niven defeated Isla Dawn *Alexander Wolfe defeated Saxon Huxley *Kay Lee Ray defeated Tegan Nox *Dark Match: Pete Dunne defeated Fabian Aichner Other on-screen talent Image Gallery 10-3-19 NXT UK 1.jpg 10-3-19 NXT UK 2.jpg 10-3-19 NXT UK 3.jpg 10-3-19 NXT UK 4.jpg 10-3-19 NXT UK 5.jpg 10-3-19 NXT UK 6.jpg 10-3-19 NXT UK 7.jpg 10-3-19 NXT UK 8.jpg 10-3-19 NXT UK 9.jpg 10-3-19 NXT UK 10.jpg 10-3-19 NXT UK 11.jpg 10-3-19 NXT UK 12.jpg 10-3-19 NXT UK 13.jpg 10-3-19 NXT UK 14.jpg 10-3-19 NXT UK 15.jpg 10-3-19 NXT UK 16.jpg 10-3-19 NXT UK 17.jpg 10-3-19 NXT UK 18.jpg 10-3-19 NXT UK 19.jpg 10-3-19 NXT UK 20.jpg 10-3-19 NXT UK 21.jpg 10-3-19 NXT UK 22.jpg 10-3-19 NXT UK 23.jpg 10-3-19 NXT UK 24.jpg See also *NXT UK *NXT UK (brand) External links * NXT UK #62 results * NXT UK results #62 at WWE.com * NXT UK results #62 on WWE Network Category:2019 events